Song of the Siren
The Siren The Song of the Siren Gigglesplash Plot Jasmine is ordinary.Well,ordinary in a I-never-trust-anyone way.But ordinary.Oh,and her dad is a Greek god. Nicky is a football star,and often imagines things that aren't real,and things often look worse than they are.At least,he thought he was seeing this,till he met two girls who drive him insane. And Lyla.She seems drawn to water.She's pretty and sweet,but she doesn't talk much.She will never look anyone in the eye.Something about her makes you want to know more. After Jasmine goes off alone,things get bumpy for all three,and nothing as it seems with the beautiful Lyla. Chapter One Lyla She couldn't breath.She didn't move.Something was there.Something that shouldn't be there.She turned around.No.This wasn't possible.But it was there.At least,it was sort of there.It wasn't really a thing.''A shadow of something,but there was nothingnothing to cast the shadow. She had seen this before.She had to leave.Turning away from the shadow she stumbled forward.Just a few yards away was escape. The shadow glided forward,towards her.But she ran too fast for this creature.It was too slow.Too slow,for now. Her breathing grew heavy.Bare feet hitting sand,she pushed harder.Water now swirled around her ankles.She dove forward,the long,trailing skirt of her dress disappearing under the waves. Jasmine Jasmine picked up the weapon and looked to Tony.“Do I have to do this?" “Yes!"He grabbed his shield.“I'm the enemy.Charge!" Jasmine took a step forward and her arm shook.She dropped the spear.“I don't like fighting."she groaned.“Why do I need to do this?" “To defend yourself."Tony said.He was loud and a few kids several yards away turned to stare.“Besides,I'm surprised to hear a daughter of Ares say they don't like fighting."He grinned and she rolled her eyes. “Well I ''don't ''like fighting.And there are no monsters here.I can learn to defend myself when I need defending."She shook her head and looked at him. Tony sighed.“You make everything difficult,Jazzy." “I told you not to call Me that."Jasmine groaned. “I think it's fun.And it suits you."She turned to face Krista. Tony agreed.“It sounds like your a fun person.Like you'd be fun to dance with."Just to laugh at his point,Jasmine made jazz hands.Sticking out her arms,she flapped her hands in circles;she looked ridiculous. Nicky Nicky looked out over the park.His math book was beside him,but instead of doing his homework he had used most of his graph paper to make paper airplanes.Everything was so BORING.How was he supposed to work on fractions when soccer tryouts were later that day? Nicky loved soccer.He'd been practicing all year.He grabbed for another piece of paper to fold into an airplane.He realized too later it was the page with all his answers on it. Chapter 2 Lyla Lyla opened her eyes slowly.Sand was in her hair,damp from the seawater.She pulled herself forward,out of the surf.Glancing around to make sure no one saw her,Lyla slipped behind some rocks and climbed onto a ledge,her tail gleaming in the sunlight. Jasmine Jasmine plopped onto a bench next to Jamie,who got up to move.Jasmine sighed.She knew she was different than the others.Somehow,something wasn't right but she didn't know why. Early the next morning the campers were out doing their training and lessons.Nothing seemed odd but something made Jasmine uncomfortable. Nicky Nicky ran fast,he and Kenny passing the soccer ball back and forth.With one good kick,he sent the ball flying past the goalie's head.''YES! he thought seconds before the ball bounced off a side post. Kenny ran to grab it.“I haven't made one goal all day."Nicky groaned.“It's pointless." “Nah,"Kenny assured.“It's fine."He turned to the goalie.“Hey,Don,we're gonna go get pizza.Wanna come?" Moments later they were walking through the doors of Pizza Hut. Chapter 3 Lyla Jasmine Nicky